Kalistan
The Federal Republic of Kalistan is a democratic republic located on the northeastern tip of Seleya. It a relatively neutral nation, and an important economic power. It's capital is the city of Kaliburg on the island of Ananto. If you are playing a Kalistani party and you are new to Kalistan, please read the Introduction to Kalistani Politics. Geography See also How Big is Kalistan? Kalistan is a small country, located on the northeast corner of Seleya. Kalistan is geographically divided into two parts: Mainland Kalistan (historically simply "Kalistan") and Ananto. It is bounded on the north by Lodamun, and on the south and west by Baltusia. To the east are the Anantan and Odufart Seas. The capital of Kalistan is Kaliburg, on the island of Ananto. Ananto Ananto is an island located 500 miles offshore, midway between Seleya, Dovani, and Keris. It is kept cool on its western coast by the artic North Seleyan drift, and warmed on the east by the tropical Dovani Stream. Down the center of the Y-shaped island are the Angry Mountains, a chain of volcanic peaks, and the less volcanic Constipated Mountains. Along the western shore, towards the south, are the smaller Xanadu Mountains. The western side of the island is cool and fertile, with cold, rainy winters. The eastern side is home to a large plain with a much warmer climate. The northern side is a very rocky landscape, suitable mainly for grazing, but little agriculture. The largest city of Ananto is Kaliburg-Port Davon, which is also the provincial and national capital. It is located about halfway up the western shore, where the Zappa River empties into Davon Bay. The second largest city is Luxon, on Luxon Bay at the island's southern tip. Other large cities include Dahriel, in the east, Dulnerstaad, in the northwest, Eveari, in the north, and Xanadu, in the Alph Valley between Kaliburg and Luxon. Ananto is its own administrative province, which is subdivided into 52 counties (see Counties of Ananto). Seperate from the province is the Kaliburg-Port Davon Federal District, which is still divided into counties, but not administered by county governments. Mainland Kalistan Mainland Kalistan is defined in modern terms as being all of Kalistan not in Ananto, meaning Odufaray, Neveras, Vrassa, and Suldanor. Historically, Kalistan was the area between the two Kali Rivers (the Kali River of the North is now the November River of Norstavan and the Kali River of the South forms the border between Baltusia and Gaduria and Tukarali.) and east of the East Wall Mountains. This defination includes parts of what are now Lodamun and Baltusia. Modern Kalistan is bounded on the north by the Jah River and delta, the East Wall Mountains on the west, and the Lucid River and Yoshimi Bay on the south. Mainland Kalistan is bounded on the west by the East Wall Mountains, which mark the eastern edge of the Baltusian Plateau. In the south, it is seperated from Baltusia by the Lucid River and the Lucid Mountains. Slightly north of the Lucid Mountains are the Magrathea and Ulshuri Ranges. The East Wall is actually two different ranges running at opposing angles, which intersect north of the triple point of Baltusia, Suldanor, and Neveras (the Gevaro Pass). Meeting the East Wall Mountains at this triple point, and from there running NE and providing the border between Neveras and Odufaray are the Odufart Mountains, with a small branching range known as the Dana Mountains, before turning due east and becoming the Narcomanian Mountains, and then (after the Narcoid Pass) the Bork Highlands. The chain continues as an archipelago to form the Angry Mountains of Ananto. The southern line of the East Wall continues past the Gevaro Pass as the Shan Mountains. Across the high endorheic lake Bong Water lie the Granistani Heights, west of which is the East Wall. In Neveras the East Wall has numerous smaller ranges, such as the Pigpen and Grani Ranges. Traversing Vrassa east to west from the East Wall to the Monty Highlands are the low Vrassan mountains. The enclosed plateau formed by the Vrassan, Odufart, and East Wall Mountains is generally known as the Neveran Plateau, and is drained by the Neveras River, its tributaries the Vrassa and Gran, and the Bong Water system. The basin of the Vrassa River is the dry Vrassan Plateau, while the area drained by the Neveras River is the fertile Neveras Valley. The western areas drained by the Gran and Bong rivers are much more arid and mountainous, essentially being deserts. North of the plateau is the cool and verdant Jah Valley, commonly known as Jahmaika, which is split between Kalistan and Lodamon. Seperated by the low Funky Hills is the Funky Valley, to the east of which are the Monty Highlands, which lie at the eastern end of the Vrassan chain. South of the this and north of the Narcomanian Mountains is the large, lush lower Neveras Valley, split between Vrassa and Odufaray. Beyond the Narcomanian mountains the Kalistani coast takes the basic pattern of rivers flowing east from mountains across lush plains into the sea, sometimes obstructed by some small highlands as in Treacleland and Borkistan. The largest rivers in this region, which makes up most of Suldanor and Odufaray, are the Kluptoon (between Suldanor and Odufaray), Yoshimi, and Lucid. Smaller rivers are, from north to south, the Narc, Bork, North Plain, South Plain, Jerry, Santa, Dana, Negress, Beefsteak, and Ulshuri. Political Geography Politically, Kalistan is divided into five provinces: Ananto, Odufaray, Vrassa, and Neveras. These provinces are then divided into smaller, insignificant districts, or counties in the case of Ananto. History :See also Complete History of Kalistan To be brief, Kalistan was colonized by the Empire of Ikradon in the first millenia, ruled by the Empire of Ananto in the second, and a federal republic in third. The name "Kalistan" is derived from the Ikradonian Calii Statum, meaning lands of the Kalii tribes. Kalii was a blanket term given to all the natives of Seleya living in what is now mainland Kalistan, Athosia, and parts of Norstavan. Overtime, Calii Statum evolved into Kalistan, but this term was still only applied to Mainland Kalistan until the foundation of the Federal Republic in 1924. Founding The Anantan Empire, which ruled Kalistan from the thirteenth to twentieth centuries, was founded in 1432. It was descended from the Beulan Empire (proclaimed 1331). 1432 is often given as the date of Kalistan's founding as it was when Mainland Kalistan and Ananto were united, and have remained since. The Federal Republic of Kalistan was originally founded in 1924, but fragmented in the 2030's, to be refounded in 2039 by Pavel Andreivich. Therefore the current constitution dates to 2039, but theoretically is a continuation of the state founded in 1924, which was created out of the state created in 1432. Because the most impressive of these dates is 1432, it is used here. The fathers and mothers of Kalistan can be given as Emperor Jorge I (1432), President Pickles Ananto (1924, and President Pavel Andreivich (2039). Culture :see also Languages of Kalistan Economy Kalistan has a powerful economy, based largely on investment and service industries. Despite this, there are also large, specialized agricultural and manufacturing industries. Kalistan is famous for being located in the Drug Belt of Seleya, and is one of the top producers of high quality raw opium, hashish, and coca, and is also a center for drug refining and synthetic drug manufacture. The largest industry, however, is Suldanor's treacle mining sector, which gives Kalistan the world's largest share of treacle production. The Kalistani Economy was until recently dominated by three major conglomerates, known as the Big Three: Kalistani Saccharine Corp, Ananto Worldwide, and Grand Enterprises. In 2374 these companies (along with all other private assets) were absorbed into the government, only to be privatized again in 2381 in the National Divestment Auction. From 2381 to 2391, Kalistan's economy functioned as a "dual system," with private businesses competing against eachother and parallel nationalized companies. In 2391, the remaining public holdings, including media and infrastructure, were privatized, making Kalistan an entirely private economy. Despite this, Kalistan, especially Ananto, is subject to rampant unemployment, nearing 10% in some places, and overall some of the worst on Terra. Nonetheless, the country as a whole, and especially the capitalist investing and factory-owning elite, is extremely wealthy. The Kalistani unit of currency is the Kalistani Ruble. Politics :See also Index of Kalistani Politics The President is the head of state of Kalistan, who is to a three year term. The president has been Alan Hopkins of the Socialist Libertarian Party since 2416. Elected with the president are the members of Parliament. The largest party in parliament is currently the Socialist Labour Party, with 178 seats out of a total of 750. The parliament appoints a cabinet, lead by the Chancellor. The current cabinet, established in 2414, consists of the Socialist Libertarian Party, the Rights and Freedom Party, and Socialist Labour Party; and is led by chancellor Adrienne Beaulieu of the Socialist Libertarian Party Kalistan generally holds national elections three years after the previous election. These elections are for the position of President, seats in the Parliament, and provincial and distrist government positions. Kalistan's legislative branch consists of the unicameral Parliament, made up 615 MPs elected from population-based districts. In addition to law making, parliament has the ability to call for early elections, if a large vacancy of seats developes or a vote of no confidence passes against the president. Parliament does not, however, have the power to impeach the president. Kalistan has a judicial branch in the form of the Kalistani Constitutional Court. The court's limits are not clearly defined yet, because it is a new addition to the Kalistani constitution. The court's justices serve terms twice as long as MPs or the President, and are appointed by the political parties of parliament and the president. Kalistan's President serves as the chief of the executive branch and Head of State. There is no term limit on presidents, and many have served for over twenty years. Presidents are elected independently of the Parliament. Previously the President's only power was that he was the only person capable of forming a cabinet, which yields all other executive powers, but this now resides with any party in Parliament. The president can issue decrees dictating cabinet policies, but these are dependent on the cabinet to carry out. The Chancellor is a position appointed with the cabinet, who chairs it and the parliament. There is an official limit on the lifespans of cabinets, but it is seldom recognized. Transportation Kalistan has a well maintained system of freeways (limited access highways) throughout both Ananto and the Mainland, which are maintained and funded by the federal government. Highways in the Ananto system are given a A# classification, while highways on the mainland are given a K# classification. The federal government also maintains a network of local highways, given a B# classification, while states maintain smaller highways (C#), and districts maintain important local roads (D#). In the case of A, K, and B highways, numbering is ordered with all north-south highways being odd numbered and increasing from east to west, while east-west highways are even numbered, and increase the farther south they are. Kalistan also maintains a free, publically funded rail system throughout both parts of the country, which operates on privately owned track, often in competition with private rail services. There is no ground transportation connection between Ananto and the rest of Kalistan, so there is a large industry of sea transportation services between them. The most favored mode of transit to the island is air travel, however. Technology Kalistan is one of the most technologically advanced nations in Terra, notably in astronomy, electronics, and biotechnology. There are numerous cases throughout Kalistani history of cloning, brains-in-jars, brains-copied-into-computers, etc. More notably, Kalistan was responsible for the first space program focusing on landing on a moon, and as a result the discovery of both of Terra's moons, Luna Viridia and Luna Alba. Kalistan was also home to one of the first computers in the early 20th century. Category:Kalistan Category:Nations Category:Seleya